<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why should there be a easy way by Blooody_beater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399742">Why should there be a easy way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooody_beater/pseuds/Blooody_beater'>Blooody_beater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I alwayas have no idea what tags, Jacob is a hoe, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Rai is a asshole, Soft John Seed, Steve is a halfway good deputy, but somehow all my OCs are gay, injuries, life story, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooody_beater/pseuds/Blooody_beater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 1 am in Hope Country, Montana and Rai couldn't get a clear mind. Its been a week since he last heard from anything, he was stucked. stucked in the whitetail mountains. Not alone. Jacob did a thing, Rai wasn't sure what  Jacob his plan was but he ended up stucked with the deputy. Steven Clinton the more or less deputy of this fucked up place. Rai never came along with the deputy, why should he? they aren't even on the same side and he hurt John. Rai figured out after some times that this probably was a kind of Punishment for his misbehavior but lets swing to the beginning of all this madness. I got born- okay not that far...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Seed/Steve Clinton, John Seed/ Rai Anderson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why should there be a easy way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob gave him a smack of the back of his head. "What the hell were you thinking. I gave you a order and you ignored it."</p><p>Rai crosses his arms while looking up to Jacob. "I already told you. I did what was right. I know it wasn't a optimal thing but the deputy is captured and all whats left is to bring the deputy here."</p><p>With this Rai earned a mad glare from Jacob "I told you what to do. you ignored my order did something even worst, you always misbehave and that's not what a solider does"</p><p>Rai gave a low-key chuckle from his chest and stepped closer to him "maybe that's the point where you should realize that I am not a solider and never will be. I might train the new recruits since I know how to fight but that doesn't make me a solider." he didn't know why he just couldn't bring the respect up what Jacob always wanted so desperately.<br/>
Jacob was mad at him, Rai could tell that easy but he didn't understand why maybe he ignored the order but he did what he needed to do to save his recruits and capture the deputy wasn't that enough. Lost in his mind he marks down the location of the bunker where the deputy currently was captured and makes his way out before he feels a pain going through his skull and he blacks out.</p><p>His head swam, what happened..? did Jacob kill him..? His vision stirred into focus after some time. No he wasn't dead he was in a bunker. He was propped up against the wall nearest the stairwell leading up. What did Jacob do..?</p><p>“thought you were dead. they just threw you in. you smacked the ground pretty hard took care of your head injure" the voice was dull in his ringing ears.</p><p>He blinks a few time before he realizes a person standing in the doorway. Jacob threw him in the bunker with the deputy. No fucking way. he tries to stand up, once again a pain goes through his body and he falls back on his ass. what did they do. did they accidentally threw him out of a driving car. </p><p>"chill bud if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now" Steve crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk. "get some rest, you'll need it if I change my mind about you" </p><p>Rai grunted. The first few hours in the bunker had been hauntingly quiet. Steve staying in the door frame quietly staring at him. from time to time their glare meets but Rai likes the ground more as this. once the deputy left the room, Rai rose to his  feet to looking around.  The bunker wasn't big but big enough for two people and enough space to escape if they get into a  fight. How long was he supposed to be in this hell hole. After about two hours Rai took the decision to talk to the deputy. At least he wasn't all alone in this bunker.</p><p>“what” Steve snapped at him as soon as he noticed  Rai stumbling in the room “I am not sure if it a good Idea to be by me” the deputy looks at him and taps on his motorcycle helmet.</p><p>“why” he answered. “why does your helmet has these ears on it?” he never did understand that.</p><p>“why not” he shrugs and looks down at it before taking a mic into his hand “Bud, you there?”</p><p>Rai titles his head as the radio  cracked alive “Yes, I am here. Nick is flying over the forest looking out for some bunkers and Sharky is with Jess on the ground searching for it” the voice was familiar but he couldn't tell who exactly.</p><p>Steve his glare goes to Rai once again “you should hurry. I am not alone. If you find me before them we have a little something against  John”</p><p>Rai flinches a bit but with a smirk. “you don't think I am a easy target. I won't you even capture me” he snaps.</p><p>“oh don't worry. I figured that alre-” the voice out of the radio cracks alive again and interrupts him “stay safe dep. We try our best up here. Maybe you can get some coordinates from him”  Steve his serious face turns into a smirk “will  do” is the last thing he says before standing up and approaching Rai.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So~ I had this in my mind for quiet a time and just got the motivation to write it while a zoom meeting. Both of those OCs are mine and no I didn't stop writing on my other story currently thinking about to bring back "What if we met new" I actually enjoyed the story much. Yes my brain and his "I just woke up writing" phase.<br/>I am way to tired to write more rn and I still need to draw something- shu- I forgot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>